


The Heart Wants When It's On Fire

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: This is a slow burn fic series staring you, the reader, and Farengar Secret-Fire as the main ship. Expect lots of pining and then eventual smut.





	The Heart Wants When It's On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned Skyrim when we were talking gaming and stuff. That relit my flame for a certain mage that we all know and love. Idk how many chapters this will have, but feel free to comment down bellow!!!

When you open your eyes you are somehow outside, in a field, in just a tank top and short shorts. You sit up and try to get your bearings but you are completely confused by how you got here.  
"What the hell?" is all you can muster to say in your confusion.  
"Oy!" said a man off to the side.  
You turn your head to look in the direction that the voice came from and your eyes fall upon two men on horses, wearing midevil armor.  
"What are you doing? Laying in the fields like that. You'll catch a death of cold. It's about to be night fall." said one of the men.  
You stand up, your legs unsteadily and unsure like you ran a marathon. You walk over to them and ask, "Umm... do you know where I am?"  
"What kind of question is that?" said the other man. "Climb up girl, you've obviously hit your head to be laying in a field half naked and not remember."  
"That or a drunkard." laughed the first man.  
Still confused you climb up to sit in front of the second man with some help. You explain to them that you had gone to sleep, without drinking any alcohol you added, and woke up in the field, as the guards took you into what you assumed was the closest town.  
This town seemed familiar as you read the sign that said "Whiterun," as you rode in. It was a nagging feeling in the back of your brain but since you were still half asleep and dazed you didn't make the connection. This feeling grew as you got off the horse and walked down the cobbled street to the market. You could hear a man raving about someone called Talos. You ignored him as anyone who was yelling that loud about someone else in public was bound to be no good.  
The men, who explained that they were guards, told you that they were taking you to their "jarl." Whatever that was. But as you climbed the stairs toward something that resembled a castle, you could assume they were taking you to their boss.  
As they opened the large doors, memories came flooding into your mind. You remembered this place. It was Dragonsreach from Skyrim, a video game you hadn't played in ages. You looked around and everything, and nearly everyone, was where you remembered them being. As you passed you saw Lydia and you remembered how you would use her as a packmule and tank. After a few mor paces you look ahead of you and come eye to eye with Jarl Balgruuff, and the blood drains from your face.  
You realize you're going to have to explain what you are doing here with no knowledge of why or how it happened and that you know this place almost by heart becuase you used to play the game hours on end.  
"What do we have here boys?" Balgruuf asked in his thick accent.  
"We found this strange girl laying in a field not to far from the town gate. She says she has no memory of how she got there." says the first guard.  
Thank goodness you didn't have to say it. You probably would have said something wrong and gotten yourself into trouble, or worse killed.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, stranger?" the Jarl asks, still eyeing you up and down.  
'Don't say something stupid.' you think to yourself.  
"I must be dreaming or high or something. Becuase I'm in a video game." comes out of your mouth. As it passes your lips you internally kick yourself.  
"This is no game last, this is reality." Balgruuf says sternly  
Suddenly off to the side you see his housecarl, Irileth, come into view. She the pulls out a dagger and cuts your arm. "See, no dream."  
You recoil in pain and cover the small cut with you opposite hand. You then look at the cut to see how bad and deep it is and see something strange. "Huh?" you exclaim as you look down at your dominant hands wrist. It was covered in markings that weren't there the night before.  
"What is is?" asked Balgruuf.  
You raise you dominant hand and point to your wrist. "That wasn't there last night. And unless I spontaneously got a tattoo, I don't think this is normal."  
Jarl Balgruuf leans forward in his chair and looks at the markings. Then, in a loud voice, he calls, "Court wizard, you are needed."  
After a few seconds you hear footsteps off to the side and behind you. You turn to look and see a person in a deep purple robe come up and walk past you.  
"What inconvenient thing do you need me to look at my Jarl?" said the man in an even thicker accent than Balgruuf's. You immediately recognize the person and voice as the Whiterun court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire. Incidently, one of your favorite characters in the game.  
"This lass appeared out of nowhere, has no memory of how she got here, has called this place a game, and has strange markings on her wrist that weren't there before." Irileth explains to the mage.  
"Strange markings you say?" Farengar says as he turns to you. He the looks down, grabs your dominant arm and studies the markings. As he does this he pulls you closer to him.  
As he's studying and turning your wrist you look up at him. 'He looks better than in the game.' you say to yourself.  
Farengar then looks at you, smiles as he catches you staring, and drops your arm. He then turns to his jarl and says, "It's in the tongue of the dragon. I cant quite understand it but maybe the dragonborn knows."  
As soon as he says the word dragonborn, the doors to the keep open and in walks a very tall and muscular Khajiit with pale yellow fur walks in.  
"What does the dragonborn know? And what's all this about a strange girl apparently appearing out of nowhere and being brought to the keep?" said the Khajiit as she walks up. She is wearing plate armor and has a battle axe on he back. She stops beside you and looks you up and down, making you feel smaller than you already were to her.  
"Ah! Good timing dragonborn! We need you to read this text on this strange girls wrist." said the jarl.  
"O...kay...?" said the dragonborn hesitantly as she turned back to you.  
You provide her your wrist and she looks at it with the same scrutiny that the mage did.  
"Ummm. I have bad news. I can only read some of these runes." the dragonborn said with a shrug.  
Farengar is obviously taken aback and asks, "Why not?"  
"Look I got a quick course in it by stone text. I can't read everything!" The dragonborn said as she defiantly crossed her arms. "Maybe we should go ask a dragon, huh. Wait... we could go ask Paarthurnax!"  
"I'm not letting a obviously untrained girl go all the way up to the top of the throat of the world  and talk to a dragon. That would be negligent on my part!" Balgruuf said outright. "There has to be another way."  
"Unless you can get me and your court wizard to learn dragon in less than a week even though I've been at it for months, that's your best option." the dragonborn said defiantly, with her hands on her hips.  
Balgruuf sighs and concedes. "You're right, it is our best option."  
"Well then," you pipe up, "better train me up so I can leave this place ASAP! I hope I get a montage of all this..."


End file.
